srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-11-08 - The Dragon and the Wolf in sheep's clothing
The invasion of the Balmarian threat had already commenced, but the shield had not yet been deployed. Under the strange assumption of the Aerogaters to be part of the EFA, Ascian had tried to steer away from the threat; only to be unsuccesful in this venture. His arrival through orbit had been a harsh one - the Urenbeckt catapult having been anomalic - forcing a much too high-speed entry into the earthen sphere. In a ways, the runner of the red-glowing Orbital Frame had been lucky to pilot the kind of vessel he had, able to withstand atmospheric entry using the spherical energy-shield. But now it had arrived at what seemed to be nothing like what he had seen in the pictures of Earth. He'd always been told that Europe was a beautiful place - even the eastern part. Who would have expected this many craters? He forces his Orbital Frame to a full stop - flipping head-over once before coming to a halt. The gravity on this planet was much more severe, and it had taken him by surprise. Ascian remains hanging over the skies of the eastern European area, taking a moment to take a good breath. Had it not been for his A.I. - Duat - this arrival might have ended much worse. The young man sends the command to remain afloat in the air and takes a moment to look at all the readings and the radar - as well as staring out of his window. "This doesn't look anything like Africa. We are way off course." - to which the A.I. replies, "We are indeed of-course sir. The marker indicates the direction and distance of travel." It was true. He was a long way from where he was meant to be. Europe is pockmarked with warp signatures, Charred blast points in civilian cities and even a few craters. It's not looking good for earth at the moment. Standing among some of the rubble in a town on the outskirts of Germany is a VERY young chinese boy. It wouldn't be entirely suspicious if it wasn't for that fact that....he's alone. He has a sword on his back, but that's the only weapon he seems to carry at the moment. "Sir, I must note. FoF signals have not been registed, nor do we have access to a database. Caution is advised." Ascian nods in agreement somewhat automatically, still getting used to the Gravity that is exerting itself on his body. "Let's set down. Perhaps we can find someone who knows something in this area." The young man continues a conversation with Duat. "Preferences are low exposure, I presume?" - "Yes." The Orbital Frame's scanning abilities take a while, but it would appear that Germany would be selected amongst the many choices. Fate can be like that sometimes. The youth lowers the frame down from the skies - flying at the velocity of your average plane for the general area Wufei had taken up. "Only one lifesign detected - of the human variety." Ascian nods and takes off his normal-suit's helmet. "Set us down there." And so the Amenthes - Ascian's Orbital Frame - begins its approach onto the outskirts of that particular town. The Chinese boy looks up as the orbital frame hovers overhead and he tilts his head. "Strange." he says only himself. "This should be amusing for a time. Hopefully this person will help." Despite all of that, he puts his hands behind his back in rest and watches as the frame lands, only looking over his shoulder once......before looking back up to the frame. The Orbital Frame literally knees to level its cockpit with the ground - making it easy for its runner to disboard. "Stay here." Ascian comments to the frame, as if it would magically take off and run away or something. He lands cleanly on his feet, but still feels unstable. "This will take getting used to." He mutters, whilst checking his pistol in its holster at his side - making sure it is there and all that - before proceeding into the town. He probably stood out even more than Wufei - in his standard BAHRAM military outfit and all that. One hand at the ready he continues in - until he finally spots Wufei from a distance. His other hand goes up - and he signals the serious looking youth with a simple wave. "Something like that." Wufei showing him a friendly face causes him to move his hand away from the weapon and shows a similar expression. It doesn't look like this Divine Crusader is really out for a fight. "More like - wondering what happened to this place? This isn't exactly how they advertise it in the brochures - if you know what I mean?" He comes to a halt a few armlengths away from Wufei and crosses his hands lazily before him, shifting his weight onto his right leg. "Could you tell me perhaps - what occurred?" Wufei puts his hands behind his back yet again, apparently not looking for a fight either. The longsword is left in it's scabbard of course as he nods his head. "The Balmarians hit here of course. A couple of weeks back, Mister...." and he checks the guys breastplate. "....Luddite. You must've been just recently deployed." "The... what now?" Yes - Ascian is yet out of the loop. "And, although it is somewhat embarassing to admit, I haven't been deployed at all." He raises his hand and rubs the back of his neck - yet giving Wufei a stern look. "Ahem. That aside - now that you've figured out my name, how about I get yours?" All one for the equivalent exchange and all that. "Could you go into any details? Are the Balmarians a subgroup amongst the EFA?" Always one quick to point fingers. "I know for a fact that the Balmarians are not part of the EFA, nor Katharon since they have been fighting them the hardest. From what I've gathered, the Balmarians are here to enslave all humans....not just a group of people. Pointing fingers isn't going to do anyone any good." He says before shrugging. "Chang Wufei.....a pleasure." "I... see." A new enemy? In a ways, the youth feels a bit lost. He didn't know anything about this new enemy, so didn't know what to think at first. But if they were enslaving humans - they had to be bad. Right? And enslaving? Sounded like aliens. Wasn't that what the Divine Crusaders had been created to fight? But from what he understood - this was a common enemy. He doesn't connect with the comment about pointing fingers, almost as if he were embarassed to talk about it. Or perhaps he simply did not find it important enough to speak about. "The pleasure's all mine." Instead he changes the subject whilst he takes a few steps towards one of the nearby buildings. Ascian places his hand to the stone; it was different from where he came from. Rougher... almost... more real. "So what are you doing here? You seem rather... out of place." As if he himself was not. "I may not know too much - but your garb is not from this area of Earth." Smiling a bit, Wufei only shrugs. "My ancestors actually came from china, but I'm from Colony 5 myself. Came here for a bit of rest and reflection on my past. Then the Balmarians came and I had to hide." He then smiles at Ascian feeling the stone. "Nice isn't it? not like Colony stone, is it?" he says before tilting his head. "you here to fight these Balmarians off?" "Yes... it is indeed different. Though I am not from a Colony. Not a space one. I'm from Mars." He doesn't mind or care about giving away such small things. "As for fighting the Balmarians. I will fight them if I am so ordered to. That is all there is to it." Spoken like a real soldier who has no real... opinions in life. Or so it comes across. "So - reflecting on your past huh?" He keeps his back turned towards Wufei - apparently trusting him enough. Something about him made him feel like this man in his white garb would not be as dishonorable as to stab someone in the back. "Sounds like you have regrets." "Mars huh? That explains a few things." He then turns towards Ascian. "Sometimes you have to take your own initiative in life, especially when your entire race is threatened." Wise words coming from a 15 year old boy. "Those that the Balmarians aren't taking, they're killing....and they're killing civilians." He then shakes his head at Ascian's back. "More regrets than you realize, Mister Luddite. However, if you're not going to fight, I suggest you take your frame here, go to some distant, unpopulated area of the planet, shut it down and hide for all you're worth. It will only be then, that you'll realized you could've fought and driven the Balmarians off, but you chose the coward's way out." Those last words are literally spit out of Wufei's mouth, but if Ascian turns around, Wufei's already walking away. apparently not wanting to continue the conversation down that path. Ascian's right eye twitches as Wufei believes it to be needed to scold/lecture him. "I am not going to run - I am sure my superiors will order me to combat them." It's almost as if he is saying that he will fight them one way or the other - hidden behind the mask of a soldier relying on sheer orders. He had been taught not to just go out and get himself killed - and this had stuck rather badly. The youth indeed does turn about and crosses his arms again, watching Wufei wander off. "Interesting though you know to call my machine a frame. A soldier too - I presume?" Or had Orbital Frames become that much of a public knowledge since his last memo. "So, what? Either you hid like you are telling me to - cowering in fear, or you lie. Of course, there is the option of me simply being wrong." He shrugs. "A dangerous one..." Ascian's facial expression turns... to a snide grin as he whispers to himself. "I better stay away from him. He is not someone I could face now." His father had once warned him of these kind of people. People like Zephyrs. He had not backed away from that smile - thanks to his training. A more sane human being would have though. The man turns and heads back towards his frame - which moved its hand to help him back into the cockpit. Minutes later, the frame took off into the direction of Africa. Category:Logs